Night vision goggles are commonly used by military personnel for conducting operations in low light or night conditions. The night vision goggles used by the military typically include image intensifier tubes and associated optics that convert infrared and near infrared light into viewable images.
Assemblies for mounting night vision goggles to a helmet or other headpieces are well known in the art. These mounting assemblies allow a user's hands to remain free while viewing a scene through the night vision goggles. Prior mounting assemblies typically include one or more of the following features: positional adjustment of the night vision goggles between an in-use and flip-up stowed position; tilt angle adjustment of the night vision goggles relative to the user's eyes; and focal adjustment (eye relief adjustment) of the location of the night vision goggles relative to the user's eyes.
Known mounting assemblies for night vision goggles encompass a flip-up helmet mount that attempts to provide all of the features identified above. However, when the previously disclosed mounting assemblies are flipped up, the night vision goggles rest a few inches away from the front edge of the helmet or other headpiece. This places the center of gravity of the night vision goggles/mount assembly further forward than simply the helmet or other headpiece alone and may place an undue strain on the user's neck. It is desirable to have a night vision mounting assembly that accomplishes the features identified above, yet places less strain on the user's neck.
Furthermore, when the previously disclosed assemblies are flipped up, the user has a tendency to forget about their presence. The night vision goggles protrude beyond the user's helmet or other headpiece and can be damaged when the user inadvertently bumps into surrounding environment, such as the roof inside a vehicle. It is desired that a mount for the night vision goggles have a stowage location that is as near as possible to the user's helmet or other headpiece, as this would reduce accidental damage. Furthermore, it is desired for the mount to have a quick stowage feature that allows the night vision goggles to move out of the line of sight, but still be within the peripheral vision range, as a constant reminder of the presence and location of the night vision goggles.
Prior night vision goggles have adapted to be used with both eyes for viewing. The night vision goggles are placed directly in front of both eyes and display an image to both eyes. When a user uses the night vision goggles during low light conditions, a bright light can essentially blind the user through over-exposure of light. The user may become disoriented for a period of time until the eyes readjust. To limit this problem, it is desirable to use a monocular night vision goggle that will provide information to only one eye. The user simultaneously sees an unobstructed view through one eye and an enhanced image in the other, and preferably the user is able to locate the night vision goggles in front of either eye, based upon preference or need. Therefore, it is desirable for a single mount to be able to be used for either eye, eliminating the need for a right eye mount and a left eye mount.